pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diener des Friedens
Diener des Friedens ist eine Geschichte die in Einall stad findet.Es geht hauptsächlich um Kobalium,Terrakium und Viridium. Anmerkung: Ab Kapitel 3 wird in Ich-Form geschrieben. Charaktere Rena-Trainerin die möglichst viel von der Welt sehen will Kuri-möchte Top-Kordinatorin werden Silva-möchte Top-Kordinatorin werden Jan-möchte alle Orden von 4 Regionen sammeln Viridium Kobalium Terrakium Materkus-verbannte Viridium,Kobalium und Terrakium in Runinen N Prolog Das grüne Pokémon rannte durch den Wald gefolgt von einer Gruppe Menschen.Plötzlich sprang ein blaues und ein braunes an seine Seite.Die drei Pokémon blieben stehn,gedrängt an eine Felswand."Die Menschenmenge näher zu den Pokémon.Ein großer Mann trat aus der Menge und sah die drei an : "Ihr dreckigen Vicher.Ihr seid für all die Unfälle verantwortlich.Verdorrt Pflanzen,Erdrisse und zur krönung zerstörte Häuser und Felder !" "Ruhe du unwürdiger Mensch!",rief das grüne Pokémon."D-du..-" "Wir können sprechen.Nicht nur Viridium.Nun lasst uns gehn,dann werdet ihr-",''das blaue Pokémon konnte nicht aussprechen,da es von einem Blitzschlag getroffen wurde,genau wei seine Kamaraden."Los, bringt sie in den Ruine!" "''D-d-das w-werde i-ich, nein, w-wir werden es euch nicht vergeben..." ,sagte das blaue Pokémon, bevor es zusammen brach. Kapitel 1.~Ein Kampf mit Folgen~ Renas Sicht Rena ging zusammen mit Kuri und Silva durch einen Wald.,,Hey, Leute! Seht mal davorne!",rief Kuri und rannte durch Gebüsch auf eine Feslenwand zu.,,Wow....Eine Felsenwand!", knurrte Silva und sah Kuri wütend an.,,Warum sollen wir uns-" Sie stoppte mitten im Satz als ein Schatten über sie folg.Rena ballte ihre Fäuste und sarrte zu dem Pokémon hoch zuwelchen der Schatten gehörte.Ein Glurak auf welchem ein blöd grinsender Trainer saß.,,Jan..., fauchte sie und sah zu ihrem Impoleon.Ein Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht.,,Los." Impoleon nickte und feuerte einen Blubbstrahl ab.Jan kreischte und wich mit Glurak aus.,,Oh, du hast lust auf ein Kämpfchen? Kannst du haben!", rief er und landete.,,Ok.Du und Silva und ich un Kuri.Jeder hat zwei Pokémon zur verfügung." Die anderen waren einverstanden und Silva und Jan stellten sich an die andere Seite der Lichtug.,,Kann´s losgehen?!",rief Jan von der anderen Seite und Rena nickte:,,Los, Lucario!" ,,Zeig dich, Ampharos!",rief Kuri und das gelbe Pokémon erschien.Silav rief ihr Lunastein und Jan sein Furnifraß.,,Furnifraß, Funkenflug!", befahl Jan seinem Pokémon, jedoch wichen Lucario und Ampharos aus.,,Lucario, Nahkampf auf Lunastein!" ,,Ampharos, Donner!" Lucario sparng los und landete einen K.O.-Treffer bei Lunastein, der Donner von Ampharos breitet große Schäden an Furnifraß.Als nächstes entschied sich Silva für ihr Burmadame, welches alle anderen Pokémon mit Erdbeben besigete.,,Silva!", fauchte Jan und schickte sein Glarak in den Kampf, Rena ihr Impoleon und Kuri Snibunna.,,Los, Glurak, Flammenwurf auf Snibunna!" ,,Weich aus!", befahl Kuri ihrem Pokémon, aber Glaurk war schneller, obwohl Snibunna für seine Schnelligkeit bekannt ist, und traf Snibunna welch sofort K.O. ging.,,Komm zurück Snibunna.",sagte Kuri entäuscht.,,Los Impoelon.Blubbstrahl auf Burmadame!" Bevor das Bodenpokémon kontern konnte, lag es schon am Boden.,,Sieht nach einem 1 gegen 1 Kampf für uns aus.", sagte Jan grinsend.,,Seid unserem letzetn Kampf hat Glurak eine neue Attacke erlernt, damit werde ich-" ,,Aquahaubitze.",befahl Rena klat und ihr Impoleon feuerte eine Slave an Aquahaubitzen ab.,,Zerstöre sie mit Hitzewelle!", reif Jan und sein Glurak lies alle Aquahaubitzen verdunsten.,,Stahlflügel!" ,,Dunkelklaue, Glurak!" Die beiden Pokémon rasten aufeinander zu,aber kurz bevor Glarak Impoleon erreichte, sparng dieses in die Luft.,,Blubbstrahl und Stahlflügel!",rief Rena und das blaue Pokémon feuerte die Attacken ab.,,Glurak, schlag zurück mit Flammenwurf!", rief Jan wütend und sein Glaurak schlu Impoleon gegen die Feslenwand, welche Risse bekam.Darauf fing es an blau zu leuchten.,,Sturzbach hat sich aktieviert...Ok, Impoleon Aquahaubitze!", befahl Rena und ihr Pokémon feuerte die Attacke ab und traf Glurak mit voller Wucht,welches darauf rotleuetete.,,Großbrand.", knurrte Rena,während sich Glurak aufrappelte.,,Stahlflügel!" ,,Dunkelklaue!", riefen die Trainer gleichzeitig und die Pokémon rasten beiden mit der frabigen Aura um sich aufeinander zu und sparangen ab.As die beiden aufeinander trafen entsand eine Rauwolke und hüllte die bein Pokémon vollkommen ein.Kurzdarauf war die Wolke verschwunden und beide Pokémon waren gegen die Felswand gerworfen worden,beide besiegt.Ein lautes Knacken war zuhören und die Felswand bekam noch merh Risse und löste sich langsam auf.,,Komm zurück!",riefen die Trainer gelichzeitig und holten ihre Pokémon in die Pokébälle zurück, befor die Wand zerbrach und eine riesige Staubwolke aufstieg.Kurz darauf wurde Rena von etwas gestriffen und nach kuzer Zeit löste sich der Staub auf.,,Hey, Kinder! Ist alles in Ordung bei euch?" Erschrocken drehte sich Rena um und sah einen Mann auf die Lichtung kommen.Die anderen nickten und der Mann betrachtete die Felswand, oder das von ihr überig blieb.Hinter ihr waren drei schillernde Felsen zusehen, ein grüner, blauer und ein brauner.,,Die Runinen...", knurrte er und ging auf die Stein zu,gefolgt von den Tarinern.,,Warum tragen sie ein Kleid?",fragte Jan und wurde darauf wütend von dem Mann angestarrt.,,Das ist eine Tunika, du Depp.Ein altes Kleidugsstück aus der Antike.", korregierte Rena ihn und sah zu den Steine und dann zum Mann:,,Wissen sie was für Stein das sind?" ,,Ja.Vor langer Zeit, als diese Gebiet noch zu einem Königreich gehörte, lebten hier drei Pokémon.Virdium,Kobalium und Terrakium.Diese Pokémon bracht Missernten,Dürren,Erdbeben und weitere Katastrophen.Aber die damalige Herrscherin wollte nichts gegen dies Pokémon tun..." ,,Und warum nicht?",fragte Kuri und sah ihn fragten an.Er seuftzte kurz und starrte den grünen Stein an.,,Sie sebst war Viridium." ,,Was?! Ein Pokémon soll ein Königreich behersschte haben?",fragte Silva und starrte den Mann entgeistert an.,,Ja.Viridium gab sich als Mensch aus,sowohl als auch Kobalium und Terrakium.Kobalium als Ritter und Terrakium als Hofkoch.Jedoch verhielt sich Viridium immer häufiger in der Natur auf, zusammen mit Kobalium und Terrkium auf.Viridiums Berater schikten einen Spion hinterher,welcher dann erkannte,dass die Drei Pokémon waren.Darauf wurden sie von den Menschen gejagt und hier eingesperrt...Und ihr habt sie freigesetzt." ,,Das hört sich so an als ob sie dabei gewesen wären,also damals als die Pokémon eingespert wurden.",sagte Rena und ernete nur einen eisklaten Blick von dem Erzähler.,,Ist auch egal.Es ist nur ein Mythos, aber ich gelaube er ist wahr." ,,Aber wenn er wahr ist,",warf Kuri ein, ,,dann haben wir soeben drei Pokémon freigesetzt." Der Mann nickte.,,Mir war klar das diese Pokémon irgentwann frei kommen würden, auch aus alleiniger Kraft.Also macht euch keine Vorwürfe.Warum seit ihr eigentlich auf diese Lichtung gekommen?" ,,Wir wollen nach Keldria zu disem Fest.", antwortete Silva.,,Keldira also...Ich nehem an ihr meint das Burgfest.Wusstet ihr,dass diese Fest anden Tag erinnert als die Pokémon eingesperrt wurden?" ,,Nein.",sagte Jan, ,,Aber jetzt schon." ,,Gut, ich begleite euch dorthin.Ich werde eine wichtige Rolle im Theater dort spielen.",sagte der Mann.,,Achso, und mein Name ist überigens Materkus." Kapitel 2. ~Das fremde Mächden~ Renas Sicht Als Rena und die anderen im Pokécenter von Keldria ankamen, gab sie ihre beiden besiegten Pokémon ab und ging mit Kuri und Silva in die Cafetria.,,Meint ihr das es schlimmer folgen haben wird ?",fragte Rena als die drei sich hinsetzten.Kuri runzelte die Stirn und stopfte sich Reis in den Mund.,,Pfeine Anphung." ,,Kuri, man redet nicht mit vollem Mund.",fauchte Silva und sties ihrer Nebensitzerin mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.,,Hey Mädls." ,,O Gott, nein...", grummlete Rena, denn Jan kam wieder auf sie zu.,,Au hab!", sagten alle drei als er sich zu ihnen setzen wollte.Knurren lief er weg.,,Wollen wir uns eigentlcih das Theater anschauen in dem Materkus mitspielt?",fragte Silva nach ein paar Minuten schweigen.,,Warum nicht? Ich mag Theaterstücke und es gibt auch den Auftakt für das Burgfest.", antwortet Rena und Kuri nickte zustimmend.,,Ähm, entschuldigung? Könnte ich mich neben dich sezten?" Rena sah von ihrem Essen auf und vor ihr stand eine Teenagerin mit langen, grünen Haaren und roten Augen.,,Klar.",antwortete sie.,,Macht es was aus, wenn meine Freunde sich noch dazusetzen?" ,,Nein, nein.",sagte Silva und lächelte freundlich.Sie selbst nickte freundlich und setzte sich. Ein paar Minuten später seuftze sie und stand auf.,,Ich glaub ich sollte die Zwei mal suchen gehen.Tschüs!"Rena sah ich noch hinterher, als über der Eingangstüre ihre Nummer aufblinkte, was beudeutet,das sie nun ihre Pokémon abholen kann.,,Ich geh kurz.",sagte sie zu den anderen und verlies die Cafetaria.Sie zeigte ihre Nummer und bekam ihr Impoleon und Lucario wider zurück.Bevor sie Impoleons Ball in ihre Tasche stecken konnte, brach es aus dem Ball heraus.,,Impoleon, was soll das?", fragte sie und streichelte ihm über den Kopf.,,Du kümmserst dich gut um deine Pokémon." Rena drehte sich um und erblickte das Mädchen von vorher.,,Oh,danke.Wie heißt du eigentlich?",fragte sie.,,Virida.",antwortete sie lächelnd, jedoch zögernd und blickt zur Tür, als diese aufgieng und Materkus herein kam.,,Ich muss leider gehen...",murmelte sie und war plötzlich in einer Menge von Trainern verschwunden. Kapitel 3.~Theater~ Viridas Sicht Ich stürtze aus dem Pokemon-Center und ging in Richtung Wald.Unsicher blickte ich nach hinten um zu sehen, ob er mir folgte.Wahrscheinlich hat er mich nicht gesehen.Aber wie kam er hier her?, ''fragte ich mich in Gedanken und stieß plötzkich mit jemanden zusammen.,,Oh, entschuldigung.",sagte ich und blickte zu meinem Gegenüber auf.Sein Gesicht lag im Schatten seiner Kappe und nur ein Teil seiner langen, grünen Haare konnte man im Gesicht sehen.Seine grünen Augen blickten suchend an mir vorbei, dann zentriete sich sein Blick auf mich.,,Ach nicht schlimm.",sagte er und ging weiter an mir vorbei.Meine Wenigkeit ging weiter in Richtung Wald, doch ich hatte das unangenehme gefühl beobachtete zuwerden.Warscheinlich hatte ich nur davor Angst, dass Materkus mich endeckte.Als ich den Waldrand ereichte brach aus dem Gebüsch ein Kobalium herraus.,,Kobal!Erschreck mich nicht so!",fauchte ich und das Kobalium wurde zu einem Jungen, welcher mich verlegen ansah.,,Sorry...",sagte er.,,Hmpf...Wo ist eigentlich Ter?",fragte ich.,,Im Wald.Sucht ''dich.Wiso?" ,,Materkus ist hier.",antwortete ich ernst.,,D-das kann unmöglich sein! Der müsste schon ewig tod sein!",sagte er laut.,,Ich weiss.Und jetzt komm, wir müssen ihn finden!",sagte ich und nahm meine wahre Gestalt an, die Gestalt eines Viridiums.Schnell sprintete ich in den Wald dicht geflogt von Kobalium.Virdium! Hier bist du allso.Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit gesucht. Terrakium, ich war die ganze Zeit in der Stadt! ''Wütend trat ich auf es zu und funkelte es böse an.''Es tut mir leid.Wirklich.Aber nunja, wir dachten das du in den Wald zurück gekommen bist...-,''sotterte er, doch ich unterbrach ihn.''Es gibt jetzt wichtigeres zu besprechen.Materkus ist hier.Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie er das schaffen konnte, doch wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Kontrolierte er nicht Celebi? Das würde erklären wie er hier her kam....Aber wir sollten uns nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen.Was hat sich alles in Keldria geänderet?,fragte Kobalium. Nicht viel.Das meiste ist gelieben.Achja und es ist momentan ein Stadtfest.Und wenn ihr gehen wollt, dann sollten wir uns nicht zusammen aufhalten. Vertsanden. Klar.,warf Terrakum ein. Gut, dann sollten wir gehen, das Fest beginnt heute mit einem Theater in der Burg. Langsam lief ich den Weg zur Burg hinauf.Vor dem Eingangstor blieb ich eine weile stehen und starrte auf die leicht zerfallene Burg.,,Hey Viridia!", rief eine Stimme hinter mir.Ich drehte mich um und erblickte die Gruppe von Mädchen mit denen ich am Mittag zusammen war.,,Oh, hallo.Geht ihr zum Theater?",fragte ich und sie antworteten mit einem Nicken.Dann fiel mein Blick auf das Folipurba, welches neben dem Mädchen im weißen Kleid stand.Ich ging in die Knie und streichelte es am Kopf. Kategorie:Geschichte